Weed
|friends = |enemies = |type of hero =Leader}}Weed is the son of Gin and the main protagonist of the manga and anime sequel, Ginga Legend Weed. He is voiced by Sachi Kokuryu in the Japanese Version. Appearance He have blue and white fur and blue eyes. Personality He is kind and is great warrior also like his father. History Ginga Legend Weed Weed is the son of Gin and Sakura. One day, Weed, while hunting birds for his ill mother, meets a hunting dog, GB, an English Setter. Weed attempts to steal GB's catch, but fails to do so despite much effort. Caught, Weed explains to GB that he needed the bird for his very ill mother. Pitiful, GB allows Weed to take the bird. Later on, GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his packmate Sasuke. Not long after, Sasuke is caught by a guard dog. To saving GB and Sasuke, Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, a technique only his father and grandfather, Riki, could perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear. But another dog arrives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly releases Weed and Sasuke and retreats into his dog house. After having a short conversation with Weed, Smith finally realizes that he is the son of Gin. The three dogs then head to the old house where Sakura lies so Smith can talk to her about Gin. There, Sakura asks Smith to bring Weed to his father in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises her, Sakura dies from her illness. Heartbroken, Weed and the others bury her body, and the three head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. Afterwards, the three dogs meet a chained dog named Hook. From him, they learn that this is the territory of Blue, the boss dog. Hook reveals that he and his brother Kuro used to serve Blue, before Blue killed Kuro when he refused to follow orders for him. Weed rushes off to save a young pup named Mel, who was stealing dog food for Blue. Then they learn that Ohu has been destroyed by a monster named Kaibutsu, but Blue tells them that the Ohu soldiers have gone crazy and attacked humans. When Blue tries to flee across the road, he is hit by a truck. As Weed tries to help him, another truck drives by which was about to run over both of them but Blue saves him and gets hit again. Weed becomes confused and asks him why he saved him, to which Blue says it was because he showed him kindness and now he wishes he could've met someone like Weed eariler before he dies. The next day, Weed and the others allow Mel to come with them and together they set off to go to Futago Pass. There, Weed goes off on his own and meets the dogs, Ken and Kagetora, who tells him that the paradise has been attacked by a monster and killed most of the soldiers. Weed continues to look for his father and meets a dog that looks just like him and is convinced that its his father, the dog tells him to run away but he doesn't and the monster, P4, appears. Weed gets so scared of him that he freezes and the dog pushes him out of the way, saving his life. Kaibutsu grabs the dog and bites him to death. Soon, P4 is chased away by humans. The group later meets with Smith, who says the dog was not Gin but his substitute Tokimune. Weed is still upset over his death because he saved his life. The dogs bury Tokimune, but before they can do anything, Jerome and his pack appears to the group. Jerome tells them that he was sent by the humans to kill P4. He also explains that Kaibutsu was a test subject and escaped the lab. Weed struggles to fight P4, when Smith jumped in and attacked the monster. The impact causes rocks to fall on them and Weed escapes. In the process, Smith's life ended and was dug out after. At first, they thought P4 was dead. But P4 turned out to be alive and shows up to them after they mourn the death of Smith. This starts a fight between Weed and his group against P4. As Weed, Jerome, and P4 fell from the cliff, Weed takes hold of P4's tail and flips him over. After when they landed, Weed's friends find P4 impaled by a branch, but couldn't find Weed and Jerome. They finally found them in a river, and when they were hauled up on land, Jerome joins Weed and they went off in search of Weed's father, Gin. Weed hears from Akame that his father has been captured by Hougen, so he an his friends go off with a small pack to go to gather more dogs and rescue Gin from Hougen. Along the way to the Southern Alps, Weed is taught how to fight by Jerome and he meets Rocket, a spy of Hougen. Rocket, at first, tries to kill him, but later joins him after seeing how kind of a dog he is. Then, after John's death, Weed realizes how strong and powerful Hougen is and decides to continue looking for more dogs. Weed makes lots of friends like Hiro, Kyōshirō and the Ninja dog, Tesshin, who teaches him his father's famous attack. After Tesshin teaches Weed the Battouga, Tesshin joins Weed. Now that Weed has over one hundred dogs in his pack, he and Tesshin go inside an abandoned cabin to look for his father, Gin, only to be attacked by Thunder and Lector, the two assassins of Hougen that had tried to kill Kyōshirō. Shortly after this, Weed and Tesshin defeat them. The two brothers told Weed that he was too late since Hougen had already taken Gin along with him. Weed then tells them to promise not to work for Hougen anymore and sets them free. However, Lector & Thunder begin to plot an attack on Weed to kill him, and upon hearing this, Jerome appears to the two assassins and kills them one-by-one. Weed and his pack soon find Jerome with Lector, laying dead. He is angered and drives Jerome out of his pack, telling him that he has one life, and if he can't understand how important that is, he doesn't need him. After this, Kyōshirō then sees Weed's softness and argues with him. Then, he leaves Weed, with the rest of the dogs following Kyōshirō. Then, when Jerome was fighting Hougen, Jerome was thrown into a river. Weed rushes to save him, and dives into the river. But instead, Jerome sacrifices himself for Weed and drowns, awaiting to meet his comrades again. Soon after being saved by his friends, Weed has a one-on-one fight with Hougen. Weed uses Battouga on Hougen. But Hougen, still alive, immensely wounds him. Weed almost gives up until the spirits of the deceased Ohu soldiers come to his aid, giving him strength. Weed then uses Battouga on Hougen once more. He almost misses, but with the help of the wind, he was able to hit Hougen successfully, finally cracking his skull and squeezing his eye. Unfortunately, Hougen survives, but is heavily wounded. When he was given a chance to, Weed refuses to kill Hougen, so Gin takes down Hougen and almost kills him. Weed pushes him away and lets Hougen live. Gin, seeing this, declares Weed as the new leader of Ohu. Hougen isn't touched by this at all and gets struck by lightning to death, showing that Weed was accepted as a true leader. After this, spring begins and Weed is seen in a field of flowers. He then thinks he sees Jerome watching him for a moment but to only vanish by peddles of a cherry blossom tree. Then he hears Mel and the other dogs calling to him, and Weed turns and runs off to join his friends. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Ginga: The Last Wars Takes place six months after the end of Ginga Legend Weed: Orion. He and dogs have been at peace, and all has seemingly gone well. However soon the monstrous bear Monsoon attacks, wanting to claim Futago Pass as his own. All the while getting vengeance for his father, Akakabuto who was killed by Gin during the events of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and Weed is severely injured by one of Monsoon's kin. Ginga Densetsu Noah Trivia *His breed is Akita/Kishu Inu mix. Gallery Ginga Legend/Densetsu Weed ginga_densetsu_weed_manga_alternate_ending_by_onefromnorthkarelia-d5kz7j3.jpg Ginga_densetsu_weed.jpg Tokio.png Weed1-4.png Weed-ginga-densetsu-weed-18167083-500-375.jpg JeromeGDWep16 12.png GinGDWep26 11.png GinGDWep22 5.png Tumblr pkv6lpGLME1srvg8oo1 640.png HxHVU0B.png Snapshot20100919212613.jpg Yukimura memories.jpg Weed ask Ken and Kage.jpg Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion GDWO Chapter 5.jpg Ginga: The Last Wars Weed3.jpg AdultWeed.jpg Ginga Densetsu Noah GDN Vol 1.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:The Chosen One Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:The Messiah Category:Successors Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Manga Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Male Category:Sympathetic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Pure Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Monster Slayers Category:Leaders Category:Titular Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Parents Category:Spouses